Smirks
by little-black-blue-hood
Summary: Travis and Katie try to tell each other how they feel. What could go wrong? Everything.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

Katie Gardner sat in the strawberry field looking, yet again, at a certain son of Hermes, who was smirking mischievously at other campers. It's not like she wanted to keep looking at him and his stupid smirk, with his stupid blue eyes, and stupid curly brown hair. But, since she was head of the Demeter cabin and since he was consistently known for pranking, she felt it was her job to look out for her siblings and make sure he left their cabin alone. At least, that was what she told herself. But while she was busy staring at Travis and his stupid everything, she didn't notice the two daughters of Aphrodite, Selena **(Yes, I know she died, but I couldn't picture Piper doing this without her) **and Piper.

"You should tell him how you feel," Selena stated, looking at her nails.

"What?" Katie asked breaking out of her gaze.

"Just go and tell him you like him," Piper said, "It's the easiest thing in the world. Just go up, say I like you, then walk away."

"No! Don't walk away," Selena screeched.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Because it ruins the moment!" she looked at Katie," Tell him you like him, but make it seem like you don't think he likes you. Once he realizes he does, he'll come running." And with that the two left Katie without another word.

So, that's how Katie found herself about to knock on the door of the Hermes cabin, but a certain someone's voice stopped her.

"I can't believe Katie! She's too uptight, too bossy, and too stubborn for anyone to stand her for more than a minute. She never let's anyone have any fun! I don't think she's ever even been invited to a party! And she's so freaking stubborn. She'll argue with anyone…."

Katie had enough. Why should she tell him that she likes him when he clearly doesn't even like her as a friend? She stormed away from the Hermes cabin, trying to hold back the tears that were already pooling in her eyes. But, unfortunately she didn't get to hear the last part of Travis rant.

"And I think I'm in love with her."

So that's how Travis found himself knocking on the door of the Demeter's cabin. Katie sister, Miranda, answered.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He was taken aback," Uh, is Katie here?"

"Yes," and with that she slammed the door shut. He knocked again.

"What?" Geez, what was up with the daughters of Demeter and their tempers?

"Can I talk to her?"

"No," and the door slammed shut in his face again.

He was going to knock a third time, but someone's voice stopped him.

"Just leave me alone!" Katie screamed, "Go away!"

Travis removed him hand from knocking on the door, took the bouquet of flowers from behind his back, and threw it on the ground, running away from the Demeter's cabin.

After much crying, Katie was back in the Strawberry Fields when the last person she'd want to see came up with a girl from the Aphrodite cabin on his arm. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. But the giggling and flirting was become too much and finally Katie snapped.

"Would you go away? You are so annoying!" she screamed.

Travis said something to the girl and she ran off.

"What's your problem Gardner?"

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is? Fine! I wanted to tell a guy that I really like him, but he clearly showed that he has no interest in me whatsoever." She snapped.

"Well have you considered that maybe he likes you too and the only reason he showed no interest was of fear of being rejected? Or that maybe after he tried to tell her he liked her, but her and her temperamental sister go in the way! No you didn't, did you?"

Suddenly, through their glares, they both realized that they were face to face and they both broke out a grin. Travis started to lean in, but Katie put a hand on his chest.

"Not until you scrub your mouth clean from that bubblehead." She smirked.

Ten minutes later, Travis came back from his cabin, put his arm around her waist, and he kissed Katie Gardner.


End file.
